What I wished for
by Imperial Throne the country
Summary: At 10 I was diagnosed with cancer that I was soon to overcome, but at 12 I was told I had a year to live. Hetalia helped me laugh through all my hardships until the end but, when I woke I was being stared in the face by America himself.


I was diagnosed at 10 with cancer that was soon going to be cured, but at 12 I was told I had a year to live, Hetalia helped me laugh until my last day. When I woke up I was a country named Imperial Throne and everyone was staring at me.

First Chapter: I got want I wanted and thought.

When I woke up I was being stared in the eyes by America himself. _I can recognize all the countries because I love that series._ "DUDE IT'S AWAKE, WHAT DO I DO?" Yeah that's America... "You twit quit scaring them! I'm sorry about him, could you tell me your name." I thought but then it came out. "Imperial throne." What, I'm a country but I remember my real name Sora.

"So you're a country as well how peculiar well do you remember anything else?" England questioned. "Well, I just woke up and I remember..." I remember I just died. "WHAT IS IT DUDE?" America yelled impatiently. "I'm dead, haha." I laugh humorlessly. All the countries in the room all suddenly started to gather around. "You were a human?" They all say confusedly…

"Um... yes I suppose well the last I remember was saying goodbye to my family then passing, but I don't know how long it's been." I smile as I say it, but all the countries look in sadness, confusion, or both. "Well, I'm sorry you had to share that with us love." England said, as if he was speaking for everyone, except Russia, he was still happy but seemed a bit sad in his eyes. I had never seen Russia like that unless someone he loved got hurt…

America looked interested, "So I have a question... and it's important." He looked actually serious for once. "I'm fine enough might as well." "Are you a boy or a girl?" All the countries looked insanely angry and stared at him then me as I started laughing hysterically. "Well I guess I have always been unrecognizable since I was ten, but I would like to see who can guess it. C'mon everyone I dare you to guess." I was born a girl and I am one now of course but my face and voice were always a bit more masculine than most girls. "Well if you insist, I personally think you're a boy." England said trying to be polite, France quickly hopped in. A big pervert as always, "Mi amour, no boy can have such an exquisite face onhonhon." Ok, not that much of a pervert.

Since I didn't want to make all the dialogue here is a list of what they all said.

America: Dude (As in boy)

Canada: Girl (Yes I noticed him)

China: Girl aru

Russia: Boy (Creepy smile and all)

Germany: Young man (Oh God that was awful)

Italy: Bella (Fair lady in Italian)

Japan: Boy (He didn't refrain from speaking)

Spain: Boy (He was the most normal)

Romano: Boy (Also he said who gives a shit)

"Well after listening -haha- more people thought I was a boy. So most of you were..." They all looked interested now. "Hahaha- let's just say Italy was right for once." They were mostly stunned that I was a girl and the fact Italy was right, mostly Germany on the second part.

All of sudden they broke out in laughter and I joined. I stood up and looked at what I was wearing, no wonder they couldn't guess. I was wearing a long white gown with a maroon ribbon at the neck. But also I was the same size as when I died so that means... I'm... no fucking way... "I'm a micro nation!"

"Um... well yes I would suppose so... but that is not the problem we have. What's happening to your appearance?" England questioned. What? I ran to the nearest mirror and saw my hair was in long thick curls the same color as America's hair but my eyes were the same color as Russia. I actually looked like a girl now huh. "ACK- WHAT IN THE FUCK!" I yelled without thinking but to my surprise it was Sealand who actually was a bit shorter than me. "Oh my, your a micro nation too, how marvelous!" He was very chipper.

"Um, hey why does she look you America?" He may have asked the wrong question. "OH, you're right little dude but she also looks like Russia, wait, OH FUCK!" Russia was full on creepy smiling and now I remember in geography, "Um, for those of you who don't know Imperial Throne or I am a micro nation under... Russia's... rule." America actually looked scared, "THEN WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME KID!" Rude much. "First off fuck you too _big brother,_ second my name is English, and third I also look like my _other big brother Russia._ So now you now that you and Russia are my _brother's._ Have fun!" I don't why but all of a sudden I went up and hugged Russia he seemed so nice and kind, even though he could be a bit creepy.

But then to my surprise he hugged me back and smiled. _Happily_. Of course Belarus was looking at me like I was a devil, but then Russia said "I have new little sister you like her America da?" He have him the"You better agree smile" and America looked damn petrified but then happy as he saw me smile. "Yeah she's nice, and she can be my sidekick!" I went over to America hugged him and looked up at him, "Nah, sidekicks always get the shitty movies and I like just being your little sister." He smiled and was actually calm even though Russia was right behind me. "Hey what do you mean shitty?!" I smirked and then buried my face in his chest as he hugged me to the point where I couldn't breath. "Need.. air.." "Oh right sorry kid!"

And then I noticed the entire room gawking at the site of us three even Greece and Norway had facial expressions. Then Wy, Seborga, and Sealand all came over to me. "It's nice not being the only girl micro nation so now I dont have to be around these two knuckleheads." Wy talked just like when I saw her in the show. Sealand didn't look to happy but Seborga was just like his brother silly as ever. "Hey just because I'm not in the official lineup of countries doesn't mean I'm not important right Imperial Throne?" Sealand yelled at Wy and me. "Well Sealand I'm in the official lineup as well..." Sealand made the saddest face I ever saw.

Chapter 2: Was it what I wanted.

Suddenly someone was hugging me _again._ I looked at who it was to find Ukraine, and her boobs. "Oo, I have new sister now these is great!" Yeah great, however Belarus was still staring at me for hugging her brother. "Um, hi big sister Belarus." She suddenly also got the same America did when she heard me call her that.

"Well Imperial Throne would you like some clothes?" England asked he looked a little flustered. I looked down and saw I was still wearing my white gown. "Um, yes please, hey Russia can I have one of your old coats?" Everyone looked at me like I just asked someone to strip naked but he just smile. Creepy as ever "Da, sure let me find one." But he seemed genuinely happy that I asked. "And America?" He looked at me confused "Yeah what is it little dude?" "Could I have a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts?" I have an idea. "Sure dude!" France was dying of disgust in the corner. "Hey France?" He beamed "Yes?" Might as well.. "Could you cut my hair for me, please?" He beamed even more, "Of course!" While America and Russia got my clothes, France was cutting my hair as some other nations watched.

"Don't you love it, Mon Ami?" I did, it was cut short but it was in short curls so I kinda did look like a boy now. "It's amazing I almost look like a boy now!" France looked down right sad, but England came over to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Good job, that frog got what he deserved!" "But I actually like the haircut, I want to look like a girl and a boy." Hey wait, where's Canada? I looked like in the back if the room to see Canada just looking and smiling. I ran over to him in two seconds, "Why don't you come and talk with us?" He was shocked that I even noticed him.


End file.
